


Can You Feel The Magic Hanging In The Air

by AliciasClarke (fyeahgila)



Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Inspired by Real Events, Introspection, Jealousy, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahgila/pseuds/AliciasClarke
Summary: While Mick is at school all day, Keith and Brian get to jam together at Edith Grove which makes him feel left out...
Relationships: Mick Jagger/Keith Richards
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Can You Feel The Magic Hanging In The Air

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> just a short story I wrote as a request I got on Tumblr last night. It only took me half an hour actually and now, trying to post it here, I was faced by my main problem once more: finding a title xD  
> However, I remembered writing that line about magic and then was like, wait a moment, doesn't Mick sing something like that in Can You Hear The Music? Long story short, that's where the title is from lol.  
> Hope you enjoy, thanks for reading!

After another night spent studying at the library, brooding over endlessly boring books about political and economic theory, Mick arrived home, feeling mentally drained and exhausted. Despite the late hour, he was greeted by the sounds of two guitars from Brian's room. Lately, this seemed to have become a routine. Mick, coming home from school to find Keith and Brian sitting cross legged on Brian's bed or on the floor, jamming together. They always seemed completely engrossed in what they were doing, like lost in a whole other world. A world that seemed hidden to Mick while he was away, studying, and he only caught glimpses of it when he arrived back home. Obviously, they all would be jamming together as well when Mick didn't have to go to his classes or when he wasn't studying for exams. However, knowing that Keith and Brian could spend all day doing nothing but play music had started nagging at Mick recently. 

At first, he figured that it might be because he was bummed that they could completely indulge in the things they loved most, while Mick had to sit through boring lectures and then read even duller literature about it. Then, he realised that this was his self-imposed destiny. He was choosing to still go to school while Brian and Keith had completely dropped everything else in order to solely focus on playing music and getting new gigs. That's why it wasn't really his place to feel left out when he did choose this for himself. He didn't want to throw away his chance at a university degree if they couldn't even be sure whether they still would be playing another gig in a week or two. 

So this was not really the problem there. Mick wasn't simply feeling left out from getting to jam all day long with Keith and Brian. If he was being completely honest with himself, he rather was being jealous that they got to spend so much time together. Despite Brian not even wanting Keith in the band in the beginning. Mick literally had to threaten him that he would not to sing for his band when Brian didn't also agree on taking Keith as a guitar player. Because Mick didn't want to do this without Keith. Ever since they had met at the train station a few months prior, and Keith had invited him over for tea a couple days later, it had been clear for the both of them that they wanted to jam together. Mick didn't want to do this without Keith. However, now that Keith and Brian were doing nothing but jamming while Mick was away all day, he felt that Brian and Keith had been growing way closer and for some reason that bothered him. 

Sure, Mick still got to share a bedroom with Keith and sometimes they would stay up way too late, whispering back and forth in the dark, leaving Mick all tired the next morning. However, Mick wanted to be the one who got to spend so much time with Keith, jamming. Because when jamming together, they had this whole other connection and understanding of each other. They were bound together by their music, and what happened then between them was tough to describe with simple words, it was extraordinary, almost extramundane. Mick only knew that he missed being the one that Keith would play his new licks to first. And that he also missed the way Keith would look over at him, smiling contentedly, as their eyes were fixed on each other's while they kept playing. The air between them felt almost magical then. When Brian and the other lads were all there too, this never happened, though. Then the magic between himself and Keith stayed disclosed. 

While putting down his bag and stepping out of his shoes, Mick wondered whether Keith was feeling it too, and whether he was feeling the same when only jamming with Brian. He was hoping, though, that he didn't and that this was something that was just between Keith and him. Because it felt way too great to share with anyone else. Least of all Brian, who could be a pain in the neck sometimes. 

"Oh, look, our professor is here!" he heard Brian calling from his room, as if on cue. Rolling his eyes, Mick stepped closer, peeking his head inside his room.

"Bloody tosser", he muttered as he was flipping Brian off, but he only kept grinning at him dumbly. 

"Come on, grab your harp and get your arse in here", Keith meant, as if he figured Mick needed appeasing by playing together. 

"Alright", Mick returned with a faked sigh, and then grinned at Keith who smiled back at him, before he went over to their bedroom, retrieving his harp.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, to whomever requested this anonymously, I hope you liked it and thank you so much for requesting this. It was a lot of fun and also kind of a challenge cause I never did that before but it was definitely very inspiring! And yeah, I am definitely open for short requests, after how well this went hahah. 
> 
> Also...the plot of the story actually is very much inspired by actual events because according to biographies I read Mick actually was quite jealous about Keith and Brian spending so much time together jamming...


End file.
